miranthiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lalluna Wolfwood
Born to an elven mother, Antinua Galanodel, and a human father, Gregory Wolfwood, Lalluna always felt out of place in the small town of Gimble close to Thorn. As with most elven and human pairings the relationship did not last long after Lalluna was born, leaving her farther to raise her alone. In honor of her mother but also to show her human heritage she was given the name Lalluna Wolfwood by her father. In elvish Galanodel roughly translates into Moonwhisper. As with most half-elf children raised among humans Lalluna always felt out of place. She constantly found herself to be more methodical and slower in nature than her human peers. While she never quite fit in among her friends she at least had something great to look forward to each weekend. Every weekend her father would take her on hikes just outside the town’s limits, always making sure to remain outside of the nearby forest line. As her father put it, “You never know what you might find just a few steps in.” One day while out on one of their “adventures,” they happened upon a ragged man. He introduced himself to her father as a member of a nearby order of druids. He went on to explain to him that the child had great potential to be a druid and that at the proper age would like for her to join his order. Once the message was delivered the man left seemingly blended back into the forest once he reached the tree line. Troubled by the man’s sudden appearance and what he had to say they returned home quickly, where her father had to make one of the toughest decisions of his life; to give his only child up to a life trained by the druids for the greater good or a life of safety within the walls of Gimble. Eventually kneeling to look his daughter in her eyes, he informed her of his decision. On the day of her twentieth birthday she was finally an adult. She stood ready to go, her cloak keeping most of her hidden except for her fair skinned face which was flanked by her long silvery hair, a gift of her mothers. As they prepared to go, her father handed her sixty gold pieces, much of what he had saved since that fateful day. They walked towards the forest, to the point where they met that man so many years ago. As they waited he turned to her to give her the biggest bear hug in her life. It wasn’t long before the man appeared ready to lead her towards a new chapter in her life. As she disappeared into the forest, little did her father know that it would be ten years before he would see or hear from her again. Ten years later, she emerged again from those trees clad in hide armor with a wolf in tow. She returned first to see her father, to give him a hug for everything he had done for her and to inform him that she was planning to take on the life of a traveler. Leaving her childhood home she made a final stop at the town’s blacksmith and general store to pick up supplies before leaving town. With her trusted companion at her side, her druidic skills at her disposal, and the human part of her pushing her out towards adventure she was ready to begin a new chapter in her life. Description At five feet three inches and one hundred and five pounds Lalluna measures in below average when compared against other members of her race. She almost always wears an explorers garb with plenty of pockets because she loves to pick up numerous trinkets as she travels. For protection she has a set of deer hide armor and a heavy wooden shield enchanted by the druids who trained her. Her face is an almost perfect splice between human and elvish, while her hair is very much her mothers. She also has the distinct green eyes of her race. Before she left them, the druids who trained her gave her a small, thin, woven-wood head band, a mark of the druid society she had been trained by. By her side at all times is her faithful companion Fenris, an above average sized grey wolf. He measures in at two feet ten inches and one hundred and twenty pounds. His fur coat is mostly varying shades of grey with it getting lighter the lower it gets to his legs. His underbelly and legs are covered in white fur, while at the top of his head rests a tiny black patch running from halfway up the center of his snout to just past his eyes. Personality Like most druids Lalluna agrees in the need for balance of all things in relation to the law. However, unlike some druids she believes that to assist evil, even in attempting to balancing the world, would be like attempting to bring ruin onto everyone. So while sometimes the rules must be bent to best assist those in need, there is only one answer to those who would bring harm on others merely to do harm… The Fury of Nature.